User talk:Uberfuzzy
Version Update - 1.14.63.0 (You have it as 1.13.30.0) Could we get the "Current Version" updated to 1.14.63.0? :) Thank you! :Hi. I'm not actually sure how to do that. I'm not a admin here, so I'm not familiar with how the wiki is setup or which version number your even talking about. The admins of this wiki have not been around in quite a long time sadly. See --Uberfuzzy 09:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi :) After some testing, I have updated Template:CurrentGameBuild to 1.14.63.0, and it seems as if we include }| || }} at the top of articles as described we get this working as it should. It means adding it to a hell of a lot of pages so there must be another way around this, but without the admins it will be hard to figure out where the wiki gets the version-number from... edit: I've changed the Template:Infobox_Ship to reflect the line above. It might help, or it might not... --miniPax :ok, i remember this now, from last year when i first started and this wiki moved to wikia. All the templates use Template:CheckBuildVersion to do that version check, because it does it in a strange regex number matching way (which is better then just a #ifeq (for some reason i dont quite remember). So all you have to do is put }}} on the page, not that full #ifeq. Yes, the entire wiki checks Template:CurrentGameBuild for the 'current' version of the game, and everything should pull that number from there (that really should be in a mediawiki page so that only admins can change it, as it could cause problems if random people just changed it over and over to random number, but thats just me being paranoid). Everything that uses a one of the major infobox templates should already be doing this check via that template and that number, thats why theres a 1200+ pages in Category:Outdated right now. each page will need to be checked against the game, its stats updated, and the version line updated. by the way, if your interested in adopting this wiki later on (being made an admin), just leave me a message, or see http://adopt.wikia.com --Uberfuzzy 18:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I can at least do some minor editing along the way as I see needed, but I don't know about adopting this wiki (at least not yet ;) The chances are anyways that I'll use it regularly so it'll probably be some editing per day. --miniPax :::That was indeed how we intended it to work. When a new game build was released we updated the CurrentGameBuild template and then walked through all the outdated pages matching them to the game. This is a lot of work but the Version Notes the PotBS devs handed out often weren't specific enough to be able to determine exactly what needed to be updated on the wiki. I'm not sure what you mean by putting it on the mediawiki page, but the editing team was small enough and nobody vandalized it. The reason we have the regex in the CheckBuildVersion template is because the PotBS devs liked to write the build in two different ways (with or without leading zeros) and we wanted to be able to handle both of them. :::In any case I think all of the old admin team have retired from this game. I still take a look here from time to time and respond to messages on my discussion page. I could still work on the templates, etc but without access to the game itself this has become difficult and I can't do anything about page content at all. I'd be glad if miniPax wants to pick up the admin banner so that there is an active admin again. :::--Lord Alderaan 09:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Adoption I've asked for an adoption of this wiki on http://adopt.wikia.com, but if you can do anything to speed up this process it would be great. --MiniPax 14:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC)